HARRY POTTER: Wrath of MITSCOPE
by EvilMonkey230
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry makes a mistake and leaves. Six years later he returns to help the wizarding world face an evil wizarding orginazation called MITSCOPE. And he must face the ones he left behind. AU sort of. HP/GW, RW/HG, NL/LL. Review!


**My new Harry Potter story. Unplanned though. Now it may sound like something somebody else has written but I will try to make it as different as possible. It also is not a book eight. Well then again it is sort of but not really. I am gonna' change some things that happened in the Deathly Hallows. But not much. This is sort of like a television series almost. ALMOST. I am not saying it is. But it is like a volume one or part 1.**

**Disclaimer: I will say this once for the whole story. Harry Potter is not mine.**

_**Previously on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows…**_

_The battle was finally over. Harry killed Voldemort and the battle was finally over. Harry walked through the castle. It was destroyed. It looked like it was destroyed beyond repaired. However only a Muggle would say that and believe it. But to a wizard or witch, it could be repaired eventually. _

"_Hey Harry." Said Dean as Harry passed by him._

"_Good job Harry." Said Neville._

_Many more people said hello too. Harry found himself at the Great Hall. He walked in and saw the Weasleys. He caught Ginny's eye. He could see anger, sadness, and hurt in her eyes. He got the feeling she did not want to talk to him. So he left the Great Hall and went outside. Once outside he looked around and saw Luna Lovegood by the Black Lake. He decided to go over there._

"_Hello Harry." Luna greeted him._

"_How are you doing?" Harry asked._

"_Quite well actually. Very sad that a lot of our friends met an untimely demise however." _

_Harry nodded. _

"_You're thinking of Ginny aren't you?" Luna asked smiling. "Why not go talk to her?"_

"_I really don't think she wants to." Said Harry._

"_I don't think that's true. I have talked to her recently. She said that she is very mad that you went and left. But she is very happy you are alive." _

"_I had to leave. I had to go and hunt them down. It was the only way to defeat him."_

"_I am not going to ask. I know you don't want to talk about it. But I think that the longer you wait, the angrier Ginny will be." _

"_You're a good friend Luna." Said Harry. _

"_Likewise." Luna replied._

_Silence swept upon the two for a good few minutes. The silence was broke when Luna said, "Neville Longbottom asked me out on a date."_

"_Really? What did you say?" Harry asked._

"_Delighted. Is what I said." _

"_Well that's great." _

_Harry and Luna went their separate ways about ten minutes later. He returned to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were talking. He didn't want to interrupt so he continued to walk. He saw George all alone. He decided to go and talk to him. _

"_George." Harry greeted. _

"_Hello Harry." Said George._

"_You holdin' up good?" Harry asked._

"_For the most part I reckon. But I will never be the same." George said._

_Harry looked over and saw Ginny sitting alone. _

"_I also reckon you go talk to her." George smiling._

_Harry made his way over to Ginny. _

"_Hey." He said._

"_Um… hi." Said Ginny. _

"_Um… are you okay." Harry asked._

"_No I am not bloody okay. The boy I loved broke up with me. Then he disappeared without telling anyone what bloody hell he was doing. You go off to the Forbidden Forest. You are such a git. And I hate you for that. I love you Harry, but I don't think we will ever be together again. I feel like I can't rely on you. I just want you to leave Harry. So go." _

_Harry didn't reply. He turned and left. He left the grounds. Into Hogsmeade. He looked at the Elder Wand that he still had. He pocketed it and he apparated. Ginny didn't mean leave as in leave everyone. She meant leave her alone. Since Harry left without anyone knowing where we went. Nobody could find him…_

HARRY POTTER: Wrath of MITSCOPE

**SIX YEARS LATER**

He heard them. He didn't know where they were, but he heard them. He took his wand out. He began to walk slowly through the forest.

"_Bombarda!_" He heard. The explosion blasted away a few trees about forty feet away.

"It didn't work." Said a voice.

"Try again." Another voice said.

"_Bombarda Maxima_!" Another explosion occurred. But this time the explosion took out several trees that lead to him.

"There he is!"

"_Stupefy_!" A jet of white light came zooming past him. He stepped behind a tree. He then reappeared and shouted, "_Impedimenta_!" A jet of light erupted from his wand and hit one person in the chest.

"_Stupefy_!"

This time he was prepared. "_Protego_!" The stunning spell ricocheted of the shield charm and went hurtling back to the caster. The person didn't have time to react. He was hit in the chest by his own spell.

Seeing this has his chance, he apparated into a small apartment in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He went into the kitchen and drank some water. Then he stripped down and went into the bathroom and showered. After his shower he put on a tuxedo. He then apparated again. He was now at a wedding in Chicago. He walked around and grabbed himself some food. He then walked into the tent and found himself a seat. After the wedding he got up and left the tent. He followed the groom to the house. He watched the bride and groom enter the house. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching and he entered as well.

The bride and groom pulled their wands out and pointed them at him. But when they realized who it was they lowered them.

"Jeez Harold if you keep doing that one of us is gonna' have a heart attack." Said the groom.

"Yeah well wouldn't want that to happen now would we. Course if I wasn't here you lot probably wouldn't know what to do." Said Harold.

"So what have you got?" Asked the bride.

"Yeah it was them. They were waiting for me as soon as I apparated." Harold said.

"Oh no. I feared this was gonna' happen. But if it really is them… what are we gonna' do?" Asked the bride.

"Well we would need to fight them off. Who knows what they want exactly." Said the groom.

"Right I think I have that. You see they were waiting for me right? They knew I wasn't a git so they weren't gonna' be soft. But I happened to notice something when I was fighting them. One of them kept looking backwards. As if he didn't want anyone to touch their little Hidey-Hole. Maybe what they want is in that cave." Harold explained.

"Hmmm that's a good point. But people like them wouldn't just start digging in a public place like that would they?" the groom asked.

"Yeah about that, it isn't so public anymore. They've cut off all ways into the area." Said Harold.

"That's brilliant on their part. Of course there is one problem-." The groom began. But his sentence was interrupted by the door behind them breaking down. Harold, the groom, and the bride look over to confront their guest.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
